


Darkside

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Introspection, Ironman- Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, Spiderman- Freeform, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia prima OS Starker e, cronologicamente, è il sequel della mia long fic "Yo contigo tu conmigo". La storia farà parte di una raccolta che racconterà la vita di Tony e Peter e degli altri Avengers in attesa della battaglia finale contro Thanos.Gli Avengers sono tornati da Titano sani e salvi, ma non senza conseguenze per quanto è accaduto. La prima notte dopo il loro ritorno, Peter ha un terribile incubo e Tony dovrà occuparsi di lui e rassicurarlo...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, sceneggiatori e produttori del MCU e a tutti coloro che detengono i diritti dei personaggi Marvel.





	Darkside

**Darkside**

_Take me through the night_ __  
Fall into the dark side  
We don't need the light  
We'll live on the dark side  
I see it, let's feel it  
While we're still young and fearless  
Let go of the light fall into the dark side  
Fall into the dark side give into the dark side  
Let go of the light fall into the dark side…

_(“Darkside” – Alan Walker feat. Au/Ra and Tomine Harket)_

Era la prima notte dopo il ritorno da Titano. Stark dormiva nel suo letto, tenendo stretto tra le braccia Peter, il suo prezioso ragazzino, quel raggio di sole che aveva rischiato di scomparire per sempre nelle ombre di quel pianeta alieno.

Il sonno dell’uomo, però, non era profondo e si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava nel ragazzo.

Peter aveva iniziato ad agitarsi, in preda a un incubo. Respirava affannosamente, sembrava piangere e mormorare parole sconnesse.

In un attimo, Tony fu ben sveglio e, tenendo il ragazzo tra le braccia e scuotendolo con delicatezza, cercò di portarlo via da quel sogno che lo stava tormentando.

“Peter, Peter, mi senti? Svegliati, è solo un incubo” gli diceva, “Ragazzo, stai bene, sei qui con me, svegliati!”

Con una specie di grido strozzato, finalmente Peter aprì gli occhi e si sollevò di scatto a sedere sul letto, guardandosi intorno in preda a un terrore incontrollabile. Poi sembrò calmarsi, riconoscendo la camera da letto di Tony, gli oggetti familiari, tutto ciò che lo rassicurava.

L’uomo lo prese delicatamente per le braccia per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Peter, hai avuto un incubo. Va tutto bene, sei qui con me” gli ripeté, in tono tranquillizzante. “Vuoi parlarne? Vuoi dirmi cosa hai sognato?”

Il ragazzo gli piantò in faccia gli occhi sgranati, ancora pieni di lacrime trattenute a stento.

“Signor Stark…” mormorò. Poi, scoppiando in un pianto disperato, si lasciò andare tra le braccia dell’uomo che lo strinse forte a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli e baciandolo teneramente sulla testa.

“Va bene, va tutto bene, puoi sfogarti” disse. “Poi, se te la senti, potrai raccontarmi quello che hai sognato. Ma stai bene, sei con me, non c’è niente che possa farti del male.”

“Io… eravamo di nuovo su Titano…” iniziò a dire Peter, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, “e Thanos… aveva preso lei, signor Stark, l’aveva presa e… iniziava a picchiarla, a farla a pezzi e io… io non potevo… io cercavo di venire a salvarla, ma non mi sentivo più le gambe, le braccia… e pian piano svanivo… e l’ultima cosa che vedevo era che Thanos la… la…”

Il pianto si fece più intenso e gli impedì di continuare.

Tony non sapeva cosa fare se non contenere la paura e il dolore del ragazzo nel suo abbraccio solido e avvolgente e continuare a sussurrargli parole rassicuranti. Aveva immaginato che Peter, dopo le spaventose esperienze vissute su Titano, avrebbe potuto avere degli incubi… che diamine, nemmeno lui era riuscito a dormire bene e di sicuro anche molti altri tra gli Avengers non avrebbero trascorso notti serene. Sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere e anche per questo non aveva insistito per farlo tornare a casa sua, da zia May. Se avesse avuto un incubo, lei non avrebbe potuto aiutarlo e, anzi, si sarebbe spaventata e messa in ansia.

Eppure ciò che lo colpiva era che Peter non aveva sognato tanto la sua sparizione, non era quella la parte più atroce del suo incubo: quello che aveva sconvolto il ragazzo era stato sognare che lui, Tony, veniva ucciso da Thanos. La vera paura di Peter era quella di perdere la persona più importante per lui senza poter fare niente.

Non per la prima volta, Stark si domandò, con angoscia, che cosa ne sarebbe stato del ragazzo se, com’era possibile, gli fosse accaduto qualcosa nella battaglia finale con Thanos.

Aveva fatto di tutto perché Peter non si legasse troppo a lui, ma aveva fallito. Peter lo adorava, non resisteva un minuto lontano da lui e… e non avrebbe mai potuto superare la sua eventuale perdita.

Peter continuò a piangere, stretto al petto di Tony, ancora per qualche minuto prima di riuscire piano piano a calmarsi. Il corpo si rilassò, i respiri si fecero meno affannosi, le lacrime smisero di scorrere.

“Va meglio, ora, ragazzo? Stai tranquillo, era solo un sogno. Siamo entrambi qui e stiamo bene. Non mi è successo niente, Thanos è lontano e tu sei qui con me” disse ancora una volta Stark, in tono pacato.

“Sì… mi scusi” Peter si era calmato e adesso sembrava soprattutto imbarazzato. “Mi scusi, signor Stark, le ho… le ho bagnato tutta la maglietta!”

Tony sorrise e strinse più forte a sé il ragazzino. Se Peter si preoccupava dello stato pietoso della sua maglietta infradiciata di lacrime, voleva dire che era tornato in sé…

“Questo non è un problema, ragazzo, ne ho a decine, di magliette. L’importante è che tu stia bene.”

“Io… sto bene, adesso, signor Stark” mormorò Peter, strofinandosi gli occhi.

In un insolito silenzio, il ragazzo seguì con lo sguardo Tony che si alzava dal letto e andava all’armadio a prendere una maglietta pulita e, soprattutto, asciutta. Arrossì e abbassò gli occhi rapidamente quando l’uomo si tolse l’indumento bagnato per cambiarsi e a Stark non sfuggì quell’attimo di timidezza.

Vedere Peter in quel modo gli riempì il cuore di un calore immenso e benefico. Era così dolce e strano quel ragazzino! Passava quasi tutte le notti con lui da diverso tempo, ormai, eppure continuava ad arrossire se solo lo vedeva spogliarsi e a chiamarlo, ostinatamente,  _signor Stark_.

Ma questa innocenza e tenerezza erano proprio tra le cose che Tony amava di più in lui, erano ciò che lo caratterizzava e lo rendeva unico, speciale e insostituibile.

Dopo essersi cambiato la maglietta, l’uomo ritornò a letto e attirò a sé Peter con un braccio, mentre gli scompigliava affettuosamente i capelli con l’altra mano.

“Che dici, pensi che adesso riusciremo a dormire tranquilli?” gli chiese, in modo scherzoso, per sdrammatizzare la situazione.

Peter sembrava ancora turbato, si accoccolò a Stark e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, mentre l’uomo lo abbracciava. Pian piano la reciproca vicinanza li fece sentire entrambi più sereni e forti, annullò i turbamenti, esorcizzò le paure. Ognuno aveva bisogno di sentire vicino l’altro, di sentirlo presente, sano e salvo.

Tony comprese che doveva distrarre Peter, portarlo a pensare a qualcosa che non fosse l’incubo avuto, l’esperienza su Titano o il futuro nebuloso e pieno di difficoltà che attendeva entrambi.

“Peter, avrei voluto dirtelo domani, ma questo mi sembra un momento buono come un altro” disse quindi, assumendo un tono spensierato. “Ho trovato l’intera raccolta delle stagioni di  _The Outer Limits_  e l’ho ordinata, dovrebbe arrivare a giorni. E’ il mio regalo per te, prendilo come un anticipo per il tuo prossimo compleanno.”

Peter, infatti, avrebbe compiuto sedici anni due settimane dopo, il 10 agosto.

La sorpresa dissolse tutte le sue ansie e Peter tornò immediatamente a essere il ragazzino adorabile e entusiasta che Tony conosceva e amava.

“Davvero, signor Stark? Porca paletta, ma è una bellissima notizia, sono… sono tanto felice!” esclamò, abbracciando forte l’uomo.

Tony era più contento di lui nel vederlo così e sentì delle lacrime inopportune pungergli gli occhi, tuttavia si sforzò di nascondere la propria commozione e proseguì.

“E, se ti va, domenica mi piacerebbe portarti al cinema” propose. “C’è un film del terrore, non so se ti piacciono, questo si intitola  _The Nun- La vocazione del male_ , un titolo promettente, che ne dici?”

Peter arrossì e sembrò risplendere di gioia.

“Signor Stark, mi sta chiedendo un  _appuntamento_? Mi sta chiedendo se voglio  _uscire con lei_? Ma certo, sono felicissimo, non vedo l’ora, grazie, grazie!”

Tony non si era aspettato un simile equivoco, ma non ebbe voglia di correggere il ragazzino e, del resto, anche lui era felice di poter considerare quell’uscita insieme una specie di appuntamento, anche se contava di estendere l’invito agli altri Avengers, in caso avessero avuto voglia di partecipare.

“Beh, lo puoi considerare così se ti fa piacere, ragazzo… Magari un appuntamento con un film horror non è proprio tradizionale, ma noi siamo diversi da tutti gli altri, no?” rise piano, stringendo di più Peter tra le braccia e baciandolo in fronte.

“Eh, sì, poi a me piacciono i film horror, come quelli di fantascienza e di azione, e anche i thriller, sa? Dico, nel caso volesse portarmi al cinema anche altre volte…”

“Penso proprio che lo farò, questi generi di film piacciono molto anche a me” rispose Stark.

_E, soprattutto, mi piace condividerli con te, ragazzino_ , pensò, sentendosi pervadere da una sensazione di benessere che provava soltanto quando era accanto a Peter.

“Io… le voglio tantissimo bene, lo sa, signor Stark?” mormorò Peter, diventando ancora più rosso e nascondendo il viso sul petto dell’uomo.

Era la dichiarazione d’amore più dolce e tenera che Tony avesse mai ricevuto!

“Beh, sì, me ne sono accorto” ridacchiò, “e anch’io ti voglio molto bene, Peter.”

Gli sollevò delicatamente il viso con una mano e si chinò a baciarlo, con dolcezza ma a lungo, sentendo Peter che schiudeva le labbra per accogliere l’intimità di quel contatto. E, dopo la tenerezza di quel bacio, entrambi si sentirono meglio. Peter sospirò felice e si accomodò meglio tra le braccia di Tony per riaddormentarsi, sicuro che, questa volta, non ci sarebbero stati altri incubi.

Stark attese che il ragazzo si fosse addormentato, ascoltando il suo respiro farsi sempre più regolare e profondo, controllando che niente più turbasse i suoi sogni e poi, senza quasi accorgersene, scivolò anche lui nel sonno.

Certo, le minacce che li attendevano erano spaventose e l’oscurità avrebbe potuto nuovamente inghiottirli, ma non lì, non in quel momento. Adesso erano soltanto due persone che si amavano, che si erano trovate per completarsi e avrebbero lottato per restare insieme per sempre e per non scivolare in mezzo alle ombre.

Il loro amore era la luce che poteva illuminare qualsiasi tenebra.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


End file.
